


Con Con And Hanky Man

by icemeloni11



Category: Detroit: Become Human (Video Game)
Genre: Aftermath, Crying, Gen, Hank Being Awesome, Hugs, Poor Connor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-18
Updated: 2018-08-18
Packaged: 2019-06-29 09:33:02
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 527
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15726711
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/icemeloni11/pseuds/icemeloni11
Summary: Footprints.The black, ashy concrete under the thin snow revealed itself with every step. With every step the magic broke a little.So did Connor.--I HAD to write about The Hug Scene.





	Con Con And Hanky Man

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, I got the title from Jack's playtrough of Detroit :')

The morning sun was rising after a long and painful night. The warmth in the air turned into a white, foggy mist and the gentle layer of snow glittered where ever the light hit it. It was quiet, looked almost unreal.  
Detroit was still sleeping.

Footprints.  
The black, ashy concrete under the thin snow revealed itself with every step. With every step the magic broke a little.  
So did Connor.

Connor was exhausted.  
With everything that had been going on the last few days, being on the verge of death just a few times too many, he hadn't had a single chance of going into rest mode for even a second.  
Surprisingly he was also emotionially exhausted, after all, emotions were still an extremely new thing to him. Scary even. Would they distract from his future investigations? Would he even HAVE future investigations?  
Connor had a bitter feeling all over, and he couldn't quite recognize it. Sadness? He was just glad this was all over.  
In his trembling mess there was just one familiar thing that brought him the feeling of safety;  
what he was programmed to do.  
Analyzing, re-constructing, calculating, diagnosing... Connor self-tested himself quickly. To him, it was like taking a deep breath as a human.

-

BATTERY - 19%

SOFTWARE INSTABILITY - HIGH

OPTICAL UNITS - WORKING

HEARING UNITS - WORKING

BIOCOMPONENTS - WORKING

-

The problem was not in his body.

\---

Hank stood in front of the Chicken Feed food truck where they agreed to meet, in soft silence, enjoying the moment and  taking the crisp air and sunrise in. He didn't really know why he and Connor had to meet, or at least why this goddamn early, but it just kinda felt right.  
Where was Connor anyway?  
The guy had been trough a lot. Making the deviant's crazy plan true, Hank couldn't but admire him. Be proud of him.

Hank saw the familiar figure from afar.  
Ruler-straight posture, determined steps; it was Connor! As he walked closer, Hank couldn't help but smile. Connor smiled back carefully. He had been trying to make Hank like him for god knows how long, he couldn't believe Hank was finally accepting of him!  
The partner's hearts were very full, even though the other one was synthetic.

As they got closer to each other, Hank grabbed Connors shoulder, pulling him straight into a hug. Connor hugged him back tightly. Hank hadn't felt this warmth for a long time. When they finally pulled apart, he looked Connor in the eyes and shockingly saw tears streaming down Connors cheecks. Something shattered inside Hank. Connor was strong, cool, calculative... Connor wasn't crying there, right in front of him, just sadness in his deep brown eyes.  
"Oh no Connor..." Hank said softly and got him back into a hug.  
"Let it all out." He felt the tears drop on the back of his coat.  
"It's okay, Connor."

Connor didn't know what had gone into him. It was almost like his system just occurred an error.  
All he knew was Hanks warmth as he squeezed Hank even stronger and buried his face in Hanks comforting, thick jacket. After a while the tears stopped.  
Everything was gonna be all right.

**Author's Note:**

> Hello, im very new to this fandom and this was my first official fic!  
> Hope you liked it, and please leave feedback, that would really help <3


End file.
